I Grieve
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: After holding so many titles and so many lives in her hands for years, Elizabeth was now alone and without a place in this world. Her last hope for normalcy was now lost to her. Post AWE oneshot. Sparrabeth friendship w/slight romantic overtones. Review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was getting to the point where she no longer cared whether she lived or died. Her life was void of any meaning. Everything that she had once loved had gone, leaving her to rot away, alone in her quarters at Shipwreck Cove. Sure she wasn't technically alone. The cove was always buzzing with pirates and she still had her duties as Pirate King to attend to, but what good was the title other than to declare war? What use was she now at all? After juggling so many titles and so many lives for years, she now no longer had a place in the world.

Her 'husband' in name only now, was doomed to ferry the souls of the dead for eternity with only the allowance of one days shore leave in a score of years. Her father, the Governor, was murdered, leaving her an orphan in the Caribbean. Along with him was her friend and first fiancé. A man whom took a chance for her life and lost his own in the process. And then there was Jack. He had been out to sea for nearly a year now without a single word about his whereabouts or adventures. She supposed that she deserved at least that much after all that she had done to him. The last glimmer of hope in her heart, in her future and her place in the world had become lost to her too, as if she was being eternally punished.

Gently she wrapped an arm around her waist as she continued staring out the window, a routine she'd kept up with for nearly three months now. All she could do was stare outside, at the ocean, waiting. For what, she wasn't sure. A savior, perhaps? An escape?

There was one person in her life and as unlikely as it seemed, Captain Teague had become her closest friend. He had mentioned once on one of his daily visits that he was worried about her well being. He said that when she stared into the ocean's expanse she was seeing nothing. It wasn't healthy to stay inside, in one room for such an extensive period of time. He was concerned even more so, that she never again showed her emotions since the day her hope died. She ignored his comments, as always, and he accepted her indifference…for now.

Despite her cold receptions, Teague still continued to bring her meals everyday. It was a side of the man she had never seen before, a strange dedication and need to fix things in the only way he knew how. He'd gently coax her to eat a couple bites of stew and bread and to sip water in between. It was a noble effort and she commended him for it, but she couldn't help but feel he was wasting his time.

The door creaked open behind her, startling her from her thoughts but she quickly recovered. Judging from the sun's position in the sky, Teague was bringing in her lunch. Sighing she did not move from her spot, nor further acknowledge his presence. She listened as his heavy boots shuffled across the floorboards towards her. He hadn't called out his customary greeting or chide and she found this unnerving. She must've been finally breaking him down. He came up right behind her and even though she could feel his gentle breath upon the back of her neck she kept her gaze on the rolling tide. She couldn't bare to face his broken gaze. But when he placed his tan hand upon her shoulder she felt a shiver shoot up her spine and involuntarily faced him.

"Jack!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Sympathetic brown eyes bore into her own as he whispered her name. Before she could process what was happening she felt Jack pull her against his body in a tight embrace. She did not protest against the contact as she normally would but melted into him as her defenses slowly fell. Jack placed a rough hand upon her head and gently stroked her hair.

She wasn't sure whether it was his presence or the intimate gesture she had so long craved and been denied that made her eyes well with three months worth of tears. All she could be sure of was that Jack was here. He had come for her. And she needed him with her so bad. The tears escaped with a tiny whimper as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She felt as he exhaled slowly.

"That's right love," he whispered gently into her ear, "just let it out." She clutched at his jacket with her hands as the tears fell harder. He placed a reassuring kiss upon the top of her head before he continued. "I'm sorry, darling. I would've been here much sooner if I could've. I was halfway to the Orient when Teague's message caught up with me." His voice grew softer, sadder. "My deepest condolences on the loss of your son."

Suddenly. "Where were you Jack?" she gasped between tears, balling her fists and hitting his chest. "I needed you so bad and you were gone! You left me. You're all I have left and you left me like all the others," she whimpered and he squeezed her tighter.

"I'm here now."

She said nothing but slowly nodded her head as the anger passed.

"I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this. Together," he continued.

"Promise?" she whispered her voice hoarse. He pulled her away from him and wiped away the tear streaks with his thumbs.

"Promise," he whispered leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. It was not a passion filled kiss and it lasted only a moment, but with that one kiss Elizabeth felt her worries and pain lessen their grip on her heart. For a moment she finally thought that maybe she would get through this after all.

"You're always saving me," she said leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you Elizabeth Swann. I will always save you," he smiled, kissing her nose and bringing her body back to rest in the comfort and safety of his arms.

**I promise, "Not For Me" is still on my to do list so don't put a hit out on me yet. Thank you and please review.**


End file.
